


Familiar Magic

by DaronwyK



Series: What if... HP Drabbles & Short Stories [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Department of Mysteries, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Severus discovers something curious while healing Hermione after Dolohov Curses her,





	Familiar Magic

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot, may continue if there is interest.

ooOoo

 

Severus was sitting beside Miss Granger’s bed, focusing on the pulsing, burning curse mark that had slashed across her body. There was no physical wound but purple fire was surging under her skin, causing her to twist and writhe in pain. The others had been tended to by Poppy, but Miss Granger’s injuries were simply far beyond the Medi-witch’s expertise. This was active dark magic, and letting the incompetents at St. Mungo’s try their hands at it was equally unacceptable. He dipped his fingers into a jar of salve and traced it along the burning line, mentally hissing as the magic heated his own skin, threatening to burn him as it was doubtlessly searing into her. He spelled several potions into her stomach to relieve pain, and fight the damage the curse was doing.

 

That portion done, he began to weave spells to bind the curse to the scar, keeping it from consuming her. The curse fought him, violently, but after several hours he managed to coax it to sleep, wrapping it in buffering spells to protect the young woman lying in front of him. It now lay static, brilliant purple under her skin running from just below her collarbone, down between her breasts, over the smooth expanse of her stomach, to end curling along her hipbone. If it had been a cutting curse it would have split her in two.

 

Foolish children, thinking themselves able to take on the Dark Lord’s followers. He knew that this particular young witch had likely been the only voice of dissent, but she had gone with them to try and contain the lunacy on display. Potter had nearly gotten his brilliant friend killed. He wondered if the arrogant little fool had any idea just how close to the veil she was hanging. He’d seen this particular curse more than once in the past, Antonin’s personal invention, but he had never seen anyone survive it. It killed horrifically and swiftly. The feel of the magic playing against hers had tweaked something in his mind. He couldn’t define it yet, but he would. He finally finished and pulled the sheet up over her bare body and collapsed back into his seat.

 

“How is she Severus?” Albus asked, finally coming into the darkened hospital wing. The Weasleys had taken their children home, their injuries relatively minor compared to hers, and Harry had been returned to his dorm room. He’d worry about repairing the destruction in his office later.

 

“I’ve managed to bind the curse and halt the damage, but she is not out of the woods by any means,” he said quietly. “She’s going to need intensive care for weeks, if not most of the summer. At least ten different potions every single day, and careful monitoring.”

 

“I suppose we can move her to one of the Order’s safe houses…”

 

“No, I need my own lab space to brew her potions. She’ll need to remain here,” Severus said immediately.

 

“Severus, you know we cannot allow students to remain at the school over the summer,” Albus said gently.

 

“So swear the girl to secrecy, unlike Potter she is capable of holding her tongue. I am telling you that this curse will kill her if we do not treat it aggressively, and with precision. I cannot do that while I am flooing to and fro with delicate potions. I need her here where I can both brew and monitor her closely. Your foolish approach to Potter’s problems this year landed the girl in that bed, and you will allow me to treat her Albus or her death will be on your hands.” Severus had stood, too tired and exhausted to temper his words.

 

Albus was quiet for a long moment and then nodded. “I will ask the Castle to add a room to your chambers for her, and I will tell her parents that she’s been offered a summer apprenticeship here at the castle. Do you have any idea why she survived Severus?” he asked, very casually. Too casually.

 

The tone caught Severus’ interest, even through the fog of his exhaustion. “No, I will need to view her memories of the incident, and that will have to wait until she’s awakened,” he said softly. He had a niggling suspicion that grew the more he played the feel of the curse around in his mind, but he kept it firmly hidden away behind his walls. If his suspicions were even remotely correct, the Headmaster could not know that he had begun to catch on. “Go…I will inform you if there is any change in her condition.” He dismissed the man and went to the potions cabinet to get himself an Invigorating Draught. He sat at her bedside, listening as Albus’ footsteps took him away from the Hospital wing. The old wizard gone, Severus critically looked at the witch lying unconscious on the bed.

 

“Why did his magic spare you…what are you to Dolohov?” he whispered softly into the night. The question would chase him throughout the night, but the answer would elude him.

 

~Fin~


End file.
